The Case Of the Living Donut Chapter One
by eBayaNgel2000
Summary: Doug Williams' girlfriend leaves and learns her not eaten donut has come to life and wants him to save her. does she mean it or is she just manipulating him? tune in!
1. What went wrong?

GOOSEBUMPS: THE CASE OF THE LIVING/TALKING EVIL DONUT

Chapter One: What went wrong?

Once, there was this guy named Doug who was ADDICTED to donuts. He had a shrine of them.  
Picture frames made of donuts, donuts for envelopes, an alarm clock made of donuts,geez, it goes on and on with donut-mania. Heh. Donut mania. But anyways, there was this forbidden donut in his fridge and he was hungry and he knew he couldn't eat that donut because it was for his girlfriend.

"Karen," said the guy to his girlfriend.

"Oh, what now,Doug?" snapped Karen.

"Can I have a cookie?" said Doug.

"Cookie??? I thought you liked donuts!!!!" she screamed. Just to warn you, Karen is a very, short-  
tempered person. Genetics. Her mom was like that and now she's a spitting image of her. She's nice once in a while, but it's pretty rare that she doesn't yell at him.

"I-I do," stammered Doug.

"Then eat that donut in the fridge, you dumb retard," snapped Karen.

"I was gonna save that for you," said Doug.

"FINE!!! I'm going away and you better not eat that donut or I will kill you!" said Karen as she stormed out the door.

Then, as her Corvette drove off, he took a double-take to make sure she wasn't watching and he went to the fridge and oogled that donut. He reached for it. Then the donut, for some strange reason got up.

"Don't even think about touching me," said the donut. It was a regular donut with pink frosting and sprinkles with a voice with an edge to it.

"Wha-aa???" said Doug.

"You heard me," said the donut. "Did you say you were gonna save it for your girlfriend??"

"Yeah," replied Doug. "Tell me more about yourself."

"Name's Pinkie-Winkie," said Pinkie-Winkie. "I'm a girl and I like nice people. That's what my manufacturer says anyway."

"Doug," said Doug. "My girlfriend wants to eat you."

"NO!" screamed Pinkie-Winkie."I don't wanna be eaten! Just save me!"

"OK, I will," said Doug.

to be continued... 


	2. Karen Returns

Chapter Two: Karen Returns

"Thank you," said Pinkie-Winkie. "Now to haunt her." Then it went into idle position as Karen walked to the door.

"DID YOU EAT MY DONUT?!?" screamed Karen.

"No."

"Move over," said Karen. "I need it."

So Doug ran off and drove to his friend's to watch TV. Karen wouldn't let him watch sports there, even though it was his house. Don't ask why.

But anyways, Karen reached for the donut and the donut rose.

"Don't eat me," said Pinkie-Winkie.

"Shut up so I can eat you," said Karen.

"I will chase you!" said Pinkie-Winkie.

"You don't scare me," said Karen.

"Oh? What if I did this?" Pinkie went up and slapped Karen.

Karen screamed and ran to her car and drove really fast and ran down to the police station. She was panting heavily.

"What can I do for?" said the policeman.

"Donut, chasing me... slapped me..."

"Sure and I'm a famous policeman," he said sarcastically.

"No, really," said Karen. "It stalks me... and... and..."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," said the policeman. "Now get out of my sight."

Then she walked out and thought to herself: maybe it'll go away if I take a nap when I get home.

So she drove home,went into her house and fell asleep on the couch.

Her dream:

"Do you, Doug, take Karen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said the reverend.

"I do," said Doug.

"And do you, Karen, take Doug to be your lawfully wedded husband?" said the reverend.

"I--"

"...came back for you!" said Pinkie-Winkie.

Then Karen ran around the church grabbing on to things.

"Wish to say your last words, Karen?" said Pinkie Winkie as it was gonna drop her out of a window.

"Let me go on with my wedding," said Karen, fighting for her life.

"You're ready for your deathbed? OK."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" screamed Karen.

End of dream.

"I gotta get out of here!" said Karen.

To be continued... 


	3. Doug takes Pinkie's Side and the end

CHAPTER THREE: DOUG TAKES PINKIE'S SIDE and the end.

"Doug!" said Karen.

"What?"

"THERE'S A LIVE DONUT IN OUR HOUSE!!!!!" said Karen.

"I know," said Doug. "I'm taking her said. She won't let you eat her. You have been mean and cruel to everyone and this is the final straw. Pinkie, attack."

Then Pinkie leaped up and carried Karen over something and we never saw her again.

THE END. 


End file.
